Perverting The Course Of Trusting This
by Ififall
Summary: Dignam's stressed Billy out. Billy needs comfort from Queenan, but gets more than he bargained for.


A/N Slash. Strong language. Adult Scenes. Queenan is the Captain's surname. Costigan is Billy's surname.

* * *

His uncle said he could take care of him. His brain said yes. God only knew he needed the money more than anything. But pride stepped in the way. His dream was being in the police force and no-one was going to take it away from him. Until that lazy, uptight common Dignam opened his mouth. "Why the fuck are you here? Faking it? Do you think we're stupid...well fucking do you?" Billy's feet were glued to the floor, he was sweating from the inside out. Who the fuck did Dingbat Dignam think he was? Talking to him like he was a piece of shit. Billy clenched his jaw shut, took Dignam's abuse and Queenan's lecture and their dodgy offer of employment.

The first time he'd met the fake Mr French in public, He'd beaten the shit out of some poor guy that was talking trash. Mr French was a talker. He was fucking boring at times but he was the main man, that link to Costello that Billy needed. He'd knocked on Queenan's door at one thirty-five in the morning with bruised knuckles. "Billy...it's late" Queenan said thinking that the young man was going to give him an update. "Yeah...I just wanted to talk, about my interview...Dignam" Billy said. Queenan let him in to explain. "No need to whisper in here, my wife's on holiday" Queenan said. "Holiday...without you?" Bill asked. "I never stop working...Bill Dignam's a nice puppy dog really, he's all bark and no bite" Queenan said. He offered Billy a drink and got a couple of beers out from the fridge.

He placed one in front of Billy and Billy wrapped his hands around the bottle. Queenan noticed the man's bloodied knuckles. "Whatever you did, I'm sorry you had to go through it" Queenan said turning the Television on. "Anything for the force right?" Billy said. "We've got plasters and band-aids" Queenan said. "No...it's okay" Billy said, but Queenan had already gone looking for some of them. He pulled out a first aid box and open it on the table. "Thankfully I haven't had to use this since my son left for college" Queenan said. "Open up" Queenan asked as Billy held his palm out. Queenan wrapped the bandage around Billy's bruised fingers.

"Am I...anything like your son?" Billy asked. Queenan shook his head. "No...you're stronger, but... you're more fragile...when Dignam was laying down the law...I know this sounds odd...but...I just wanted to hug you...you looked...so angry...and lost" Queenan said. "I still am" Billy said as his good hand clenched the bottle. "Better late than never" Queenan said as he leaned over and hugged Billy. Surprised but glad Billy hugged Queenan pulling his boss closer towards him and burying his head in the older man's shoulder. "You can do this" Queenan said. "Dignam knows it, we wouldn't have hired you if we didn't believe in you" Queenan said.

He stroked Billy's shoulder and Billy repaid that back by putting his hands up Queenan's shirt. Queenan felt Billy's cold fingers and pulled away. "Billy...what are you doing?" He asked, leaning over him. "I don't know" Billy said. "When Dignam was laying into me in your office, I just saw your face...and I just felt...safe you know" Billy said. "I wanna feel like that all the time" Bully said. "You just need confidence" Queenan said. "Yeah" Billy said leaning up and kissing Queenan on the mouth. Billy slid his own jacket off as he kissed him again and wasn't rejected.

They made out on the sofa and Billy slid on his knees and began unbuttoning Queenan's trousers. "Bill...you don't have to" Queenan said. "It's cool" Billy said taking Queenan's trousers down and lifting his shirt up. Billy tried but nothing happened, the silence was awakward and Queenan pushed him away with a shrug. "nerves?...sorry" Queenan said pulling his trousers back up. "Have you and Dignam...?" Billy asked, it was something he'd wanted to know from the beginning. "Bill...Dignam's up my ass...but not in that way" Queenan said with a chuckle. "He'd be mad I'd got there first" Billy said before kissing Queenan again until his boss was flat out on the couch.

Billy undid Queenan's trousers and roughly stroked his dick listening to Queenan moan. He took his jeans down and fucked Queenan on the sofa. No protection, but he didn't think that Queenan was the type of guy that went for cheap hookers. Billy's fingers rubbed along Queenan's stomach as he pushed himself deeper, he pulled out before he came and grabbed a tissue instead. Billy's fingers were cold but they didn't hurt anymore. He pulled his boxer shorts and pants on patting his boss on the back. "You good?" He asked. "Ermm yes...I'll see you at the briefing tomorrow" Queenan said leaning up on the sofa, back to business.

Billy leaned forward to kiss him again, but Queenan leaned away. "Considering where your mouth has been, you should go home now" Billy wiped his mouth jokingly, and left. The next morning Dignam was still the same asshole he always was. "Bill why are you here? Can you do your fucking job right? Can you even jerk off right? Or do you fingers twist your dick like a bottle opener squeezing out a wine cork...huh?" He asked. "He's umm...here for the briefing" Queenan said. Billy nodded at him with a smile, but Queenan was straight faced. "Bill we want to be up to date and I'm going to be keeping surveillance on Mr French" Queenan said.

"Boss, there's no need" Dignam said. "We've got it covered" "If it was covered Costello would be rotting in jail" Queenan said. "Let's be more hands on" Queenan said. "We're done with you" Dignam said to a silent Billy, but Queenan said that he wanted to talk to Billy alone. Annoyed, Dignam mumbled to himself as he shut the door. "You wanna follow Costello?" Billy asked. "Queenan, that's crazy" Billy said. "Billy I'm your boss and you don't get to decide the rules" Queenan said. "Is it because of last night?" Bill asked. "You wanna prove a point, prove you can get something up?" Billy asked thinking about the failed blow off.

"Are you trying to push me Billy?" Queenan asked. "It's not going to work. I'm gonna follow Costello and dig more dirt on him. That's our job" Queenan said. "Sir you watch from a distance, that's your job" Billy said. "I've got Mr French eating out of my fucking hand. Leave this to me" Billy asked. "You can go now Billy" Queenan said. "Say you won't leave this building" Billy asked staring at him. "I can play the waiting game" Queenan said sitting down to do paper work. Billy left before Dignam came back and gave him shit about being a lazy asshole. One bad blow off couldn't have changed him completely. Billy wondered if Queenan had been planning this for a while. It wouldn't have been the first time a Captain had grown tired of desk work, but why now? Why with Costello? Billy had to find out Queenan's game plan before his team's luck and time ran out.


End file.
